Is It Real?
by PeetaxKatniss4ever
Summary: Clary has had a tragic childhood. She never opens up to any body, and doesn't believe in love. JAce has had a tough childhood. He never expresses any emotion, and has never for a secend thought love was real. what happens when their to worlds collide?OOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey you guys! So I'm going to take a break from my other story, Love in Idris, to start this. I am NOT giving up on the story but I have a bit of writers block so I thought I'd start this Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! It's all Cassandra Clare _

_AH/OOC_

_Song: 5 O'clock in The Morning – T- pain_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Groaning, Clary flipped over and slammed her fist against the alarm clock, successfully stopping the persistent beeping.

6:45

Shit.

"Clary!"

Jonathan lightly knocked on his sisters' door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She mumbled.

Peeling back her large duvet, she climbed out of bed and hobbled over to her bathroom.

XXXLINEXXX

Ten minutes later Clary emerged from the bathroom, her fiery red curls soaking wet.

Walking into her large closet she searched for something suitable to wear on the first day back at school.

_This is perfect…_

It was a loose beige t-shirt with 'Love it!' written clearly on the front.

She paired it with a pair of white skinny jeans, her favorite black Texas jacket and a pair of red converse.

Looking further in her closet to where she kept her bags, she found a black 'imagine' messenger bag. (**A/n: outfit on profile!)**

"Clary, twenty minutes!" Jonathan called up the stairs.

Rushing back to her bathroom, Clary pulled out her hair dryer and began to style her hair. Deciding to go simple, she left it curly and just parted it to the right side.

She applied a thin layer of black eye liner on and a small touch of eye shadow. She then put on a nice red lip color, and found beige took for her hair.

Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she decided she looked good enough and headed down to meet her brother in the kitchen.

"Morning," He said.

"Hey, no coffee?"

He shook his head.

"No, we have to stop at Starbucks on the way to school. In fact, we should probably go now."

"'Kay, then let's go!"

They climbed into to Jonathan's white Audi R8 Spider and took off.

"Radio?" Jon asked.

"Of course!"

He flipped through the stations until they could agree on a song.

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you're goin to bed soon  
>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>And I thought I'd just wait there  
>Until I heard you come up the stairs<br>And I pretended I was sleeping and I was hoping...  
><strong>_

Clary finished singing the chorus as her brother took over.

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning, and I want ya  
>And you want me, don't ya?<br>I can see it  
>Cause you've been waiting on me since<br>I said that I was hittin' the club  
>Something coming up on me<br>And I know you be getting so horny  
>Cause you be sending me texts saying<br>Like boy just get your ass up in that car  
>And come get all of this love<strong>_

_**(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)  
>You ain't got to remind me<br>She already said if I don't come home on time  
>She might go crazy<br>And she'll be waiting on me naked  
>With one of my chains on<br>She might come and find me (oh oh oh)  
>And then ask me kindly<br>Do I want her to go crazy?  
>We do this every night<br>And then we always wake up singing the same song  
><strong>_

Again Clary began to sing.

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you're goin to bed soon  
>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>And I thought I'd just wait there  
>Until I heard you come up the stairs<br>And I pretended I was sleeping  
>And I was hoping you would creep in<strong>_

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you're goin to bed soon  
>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>And I thought I'd just wait there  
>Until I heard you come up the stairs<br>And I pretended I was sleeping  
>And I was hoping you would creep in<strong>_

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>And you calling<br>And these females got me stalling  
>I can hear your voice in my head like<br>"What is he doing? Oh what is he doing?"  
>Cause I keep checking my cell phone<br>And these missed calls  
>You texting me like I'm a kill y'all<br>If you don't get your ass up out of that club  
>And you do know what time it is<strong>_

_**(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)  
>Oh my bad, girl<br>And this Nuvo got me trippin  
>And I know that you mad, girl<br>But you ain't got to worry about nothing  
>Girl I got you, girl I got you<br>She might come and find me, and then ask me kindly  
>Do I want her to go crazy<br>We do this every night and then  
>We always wake up singing the same song<br>**_

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you're goin to bed soon  
>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>And I thought I'd just wait there  
>Until I heard you come up the stairs<br>And I pretended I was sleeping  
>And I was hoping you would creep in<strong>_

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you're goin to bed soon  
>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>And I thought I'd just wait there  
>Until I heard you come up the stairs<br>And I pretended I was sleeping  
>And I was hoping you would creep in<strong>_

_**You ain't got nothing on  
>But the t-shirt that I left over your house<br>The last time I came and put it on ya  
>Too many thirsty girls up in this club for me to<br>Leave here with one of them  
>That's why I call her<br>And you'll be right at home waiting for me  
>Iphone plugged in the wall, just waiting for me<br>Club closed at 6, left around 4: 30  
>Yeah so by the time I'm at your crib...<br>(It's 5 o'clock in the morning)  
>And you yawning, but I've been drinking all night and I feel like performing<br>With you in the bedroom  
>Floor to the dresser<br>Don't want nothing less cause I'm sure you're the best  
>You're the one, So I let you<br>That's how you show me love  
>And when we finish you like "damn, babe you woke me up"<br>I love the way you put it down like its for both of us  
>The sun ain't the only thing that's coming up<strong>_

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you're goin to bed soon  
>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>And I thought I'd just wait there  
>Until I heard you come up the stairs<br>And I pretended I was sleeping  
>And I was hoping you would creep in<br>It's 5 o'clock in the morning **_

Pulling outside of the Starbucks parking lot, they flipped off the radio and climbed out of the car.

Jonathan held the large glass doors open for her as they stepped inside.

"Clarissa, Jonathan! Good to see you kids again."

"Hey! Great to see you too." She said smiling.

"Wow, you've grown over the summer… any way, what can I get you two?"

"I'll have my regular please Maggie dearest."

Magnus rolled his eyes at his nickname.

"Of course sugar. And what about you big boy?"

"I'll have the same as her thanks Magnus."

They chatted as he made their cappuccinos, about their boyfriends or girlfriends from the summer all of the parties they went to. Turns out, Magnus had been visiting some old friend of his in some place called Idris.

_Ding, Ding! _

The bell on the door chimed and Magnus left us to go take another order.

"Jon." Clary said.

"Him?"

"Your staring at something. What-"

She cut off with a sigh as she turned around.

Magnus's next customers were some girl about her age, and two boys most likely Jon's age.

She had to admit they were both pretty hot. One had midnight black hair and deep blue eyes, the other had golden curly hair with gold eyes…

_Strange, I've never seen gold eyes before…_ Clary thought cocking her head to the side.

"Jon! Dude stop staring."

He snapped his head towards his sister.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Clary! Jon! Come meet these people." Magnus called to them where they sat in two big mauve chairs waiting for their drinks.

Turning her head, Clary saw that he meant the people who just cam e through the door.

Raising an eyebrow, she did as told and proceeded to the counter.

"Yes Magnus?"

She asked in a bored tone. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her brother come lean on the counter top next to her.

"This is Isabelle and Alec lightwood, and Jace Herondale. Your mother and Father were friends with their parents." He introduced them.

Clary stiffened at the mention of her dead parents and her brother's jaw set.

"Nice to meet you," She said in an emotionless voice.

"Clary- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring them up. Sorry." Magnus said looking between the two siblings.

"It's fine. Look we need to get going so…"

"Right! Your drinks, one second."

Jon nodded beside her and turned to the trio.

"So where are you from? You don't look familiar."

"We just moved from a place called Idris. I don't know if you've heard of it but it's a nice place." Isabelle said.

"Magnus said he just got back from there didn't he?" Clary mentioned.

Alec nodded. "Yeah, that's how we know him. He was staying with our neighbor, Ragnor Fell."

"That name sounds familiar… eh, whatever. Hey Magnus! Hurry up we're going to be late!"

He sighed and past us our drinks.

"Here you go dear. Say hi to Luke for me you guys."

"Will do Mags. I'll call you later." Clary called over her shoulder.

"See ya!"

Once they were in the car again Clary let out a shaky breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'd better get going. We don't want to be late." She said sipping her caramel drink.

There it is! I hope you guys liked it

I know there's not a lot of Jace, In fact there's no jace other then his name, but this is just the beginning! Love all!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. It's all Cassandra's!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good Morning class," Mr. Guisor, the maths teacher, said in his perfect monotone voice. "before we begin today, I would like to inform, or for some, remind you of my classroom rules. Rule number one is no talking unless you are called upon. Rule number two," Clary zoned him out.

This was only her first period, and yet she had heard this speech enough times to drive her insane. Sighing, she slouched in her seat at the back and pulled out her iphone. This was one of the two classes that she didn't have with her Mia and Simon.

_**Hey **_

She sent a quick text to Mia.

_Hey, guisor giving his speech again?_

Clary smiled. Mia knew her so well...

_**Yup. Boring as hell :(**_

It took Mia a second to respond.

_Aw, poor clare. I feel sooo bad for you._

She stifled a laugh. Even when they text the girls dramatic...

_**oh, c'mon mia! You know how much he sucks, you should feel bad for me.**_

She replied an instant later.

_Because... why? Girl I have had to sit and listen to him go on for years!_

And there's the exaggeration...

_**And by years you mean last year?**_

It took Mia longer to send a response, and Clary immediately knew that she was right.

_...what evs._

Yup. She had totally won.

"Miss Fairchild, would you mind explaining to me what I just said?"

Clary snapped her eyes up to glare at the teacher when he mentioned her last name, but made no attempt to repeat his speech.

"Actually sir, I wasn't listening. To be honest your annual beginning of school speeches are quite boring." she retorted with a smirk.

Snickers ran through the class room.

"Clarissa Fairchild, that is no way to speak to your teacher! Do not make me send you to the principals office on the first day back..."

Clary gave him a cold grin.

"Oh, I'm so scared. The principal! Big whoop."

The teacher opened his mouth to yell at her further and then closed his mouth.

_Clary: 1 , Teacher: 0_ she mentally tallied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

At that moment, her phone went off.

**You'd have to walk a thousand miles, **

**In my shoes, just to see what it's like to be me,**

**I'll be you let's trade shoes just so see what it'd **

**be like to feel your pain you feel mine...**

"Hello?"

You could practically see smoke coming from the teachers ears.

"No phones in class! Give me that."

He reached for her phone but she simply dodged his hand.

"Oh hi _Luke._"

Mr. Guisor froze.

On the other end she could here her adoptive father sigh.

"Clary, come to my office. I'd like to speak with you."

Clary turned to glare at her classmates. "Who was it?"

"Clary," Luke said on the other end. "Just get down here."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Clary opened the door to Luke's office.

"Okay, what terrible thing did I do this time?" she asked exasperated.

"Clary pull up a chair."

Turning from the door to face him, she froze.

Sitting in three chairs in front of Luke's desk were the exact same people Magnus had introduced her and her brother to at Starbucks that morning.

"Well, hello again." she said with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! Your Clary from earlier right?"

Isabelle, was it?

"Yeah, that would be me...Isabelle?"

She nodded, smiling at Clary.

"Nice to see you again,"

"Yeah, you too!"

Luke cleared his throat and smiled warmly at the girls.

"Clary, I assume then that you know everyone?" she nodded. Luke motioned to each of trio as he spoke. "well just to refresh your memory, this is Alec," Alec smiled at her and outstretched his hand.

"Nice to meet you, again."

She grinned at him and shook his hand.

"Jace," Luke continued.

She smiled politely at him, considering they hadn't spoken before, and shook his hand. As their hands touched, she felt a sort of energy run through her. Pushing it to the back of her head, she turned to Isabelle.

"And of course, I don't think I need to introduce you two." Luke finished.

Clary laughed, and hugged the other girl.

"Okay, so I'm not in trouble again, but why am I here? Not that I mind missing class but..."

"Right," he said standing."I would like you to show the Lightwoods, and Mr. Herondale here, the school. Oh and maybe get Isabelle tryouts for the cheer team."

"Okay, but I don't know if we have room for another person..." She looked at him with big green eyes.

"Fine, as captain, you are aloud to kick someone off if Isabelle is good enough." **( A/N I don't know if that'd happen in real life but this is a story people!) **

Clary turned to Isabelle. "You'd better kick ass at cheer leading, 'cause I am desperate to find someone to replace Aline."

"Oh, honey, trust me. I can kick more than ass."

She grinned at her.

"Ha, good. But I will worn you," they began to exit the 'principals' office, and the boys tagged along. "she will hate you, and I mean, HATE hate you, if you replace her. Just a heads up."

"Is she the school bitch or something?"

"Oh no. She's worse than that actually. She is the school slut. Her spot on the team just gets her 'better guys' as she puts it."

Isabelle shivered. "So than I take it if your the captain of the team, your pretty popular?"

"Majorly. Not to brag."

"Oh I know what you mean. That was us back at Alicante high. And here I am hanging out with one of the most popular people at St. Xavier secondary. This isn't so bad..."

Clary grinned at her. "Okay, so to begin your tour by the amazing moi," she put her hand on her chest. "I will show you your lockers. And then I will show you the different classes, and eventually we'll make it to the cafeteria. Oh and then to the football fields and all of that stuff."

"Sounds great."

"Then let us begin!"

Isabelle stopped, turning around to face the boys.

"Dudes!" She snapped her fingers at them. "We're beginning our tour, so shut the fuck up and listen. Clary isn't going to show us again."

The boys looked to Clary who simply shrugged. "I guess not." She said grinning. "Now come on, we have a lot to see."


End file.
